Inuyasha meets Neko and Natsume
by chihiro5
Summary: this is chapter one to my other story called "Inuyasha's makeover" yeah i know they are all OC's but give a break ok? im kinda new to this so...yeah. this story is about Inuyasha making some new friends. I promise that i will make a story with the origina
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha meets Neko and Natsume  
  
"Morning inuyasha, I see you slept well." Kagome yawned. "What's the matter did something happen?" "Kagome, I sense two demons near by. I think they might be a threat to us. Can you sense any jewel shards?" "Yeah as a matter of fact I do. I can sense 5 jewel fragments." "I see, well get the others and wake them up. We're going into battle." Kagome got up and ran to the other hut where Sango and Kirara were sleeping. "Sango get up quick, you and Kirara need to get up and prepare for battle!" "What's going on Kagome?" Sango asked. "Inuyasha said he sensed two demons near by and I can feel jewel fragments getting closer." At that moment Kagome ran out of Sango's hut and went to find Miroku. When she arrived at his hut she noticed he didn't answer her. "Miroku? Are you in there? Miroku?" She ran in to see it empty. "Inuyasha! Miroku is gone. I can't find him anywhere." "Damn him! Where the hell did he go?" "Kagome, come quick I can hear Miroku over here talking to someone." Sango whispered to them. They ran over to listen to what was happening. "That's weird I can sense the jewel shards. Is he possibly talking to the demons?" Suddenly they heard Miroku's voice. "You two look like lovely ladies. Do any of you have a man in your life?" Two girls giggled. "Oh my good monk why do you flatter us so?" one girl asked. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Miroku and I am a traveling monk in search for a beautiful maiden or in this case maidens. What are your names again?" "My name is Natsume and this is my little sister Neko." "My my my.you two look tired. Have you slept at all lately?" "No we mustn't sleep at all." Neko said in fear. "Oh and why is that?" "A terrible demon is after us and is trying to capture us and make us his demon slaves." Natsume said. "Do you by any chance know this demons name?" "He goes by the name Naraku. Have you heard of him?" "Naraku? That is the foul demon that I am after as well. Well let's stop all this talk and go back to my hut and rest. But umm before we go may I ask you ladies a question?" "Go right ahead lord Miroku." Neko said with a smile. "You see well I have been cursed by Naraku with a wind tunnel in my right hand and I want my curse to be lifted, but I am afraid that I will not live that much longer in order to uphold my duties as a monk and get revenge on Naraku. So would one of you bare me a son so that he may carry on my duties and avenge my family curse?" Just then Sango jumped out of the trees and slapped Miroku on the face. "You dirty monk. I can't believe that you ask every woman you come across that question." Sango hollered. "Oh who might you be?" Natsume asked. Behind Sango came Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha stood in wonderment. Before him stood two young and attractive women. Natsume was as tall as Kagome and had long black flowing hair. Her dress was very odd. She had long baggy sleeves like Inuyasha but the bottom half was a skirt and the color was a dark red like a maroon color. Neko was a little shorter than Natsume. She had short black hair that curled under her chin (Kinda like Yura of the demon hair). She had a long kimono that went down to her ankles and her sleeves were long like Natsume's. Her dress color was black and red. "My name is Natsume and this is my little sister Neko. And who might all of you be? We've already met this horny monk so what about you? What's your name? Puppy dog." Natsume pointed at Inuyasha. "I'M NOT A PUPPY DOG! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! YOU KNOW I'M GONNA BE A GREAT DEMON SOME DAY AND WHEN I DO BECOME A FULL FLEDGE DEMON I'M GONNA MAKE SURE I KILL YOU FIRST FOR INSULTING ME LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha yelled. "Ooh look I'm so scared of a half breed like you." Natsume said. Inuyasha started growling and was ready to attack her when... "SIT BOY!" Kagome hollered. "Please excuse him. He's a bit on the cranky side right now because you two have 5 jewel shards." "Oh I see. You want them? We have no need for them, plus we are afraid of them anyways." Neko replied. "No, I can't allow you to take them from us. These are the only things we have in order to lure Naraku to us." Natsume said. "You called Inuyasha a half breed like you were a demon. Are you?" Sango asked. "Yes, like Inuyasha we are dog demons but we are not his breed. We are from a different clan and race. Besides if he were apart of our breed he would be a disgrace to our clan." Natsume said as she stuck her nose in the air and folded her arms. 'She is just as stubborn as Inuyasha' Kagome thought. "Oh I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Kagome. This is Sango, Kirara; you already know Miroku and Inuyasha, and this is little Shippo." "Look sister it's a fox demon. Aren't you able to transform into anyone and anything?" Neko said with excitement. "Yep and my dad left me with this cool move called fox fire. Wanna see?" Shippo said trying to impress Neko. "Aww how cute. Shippo, are you and Neko the same height?" Kagome asked. "Yeah we are. And we're the same age too." "Well, since you want to get back at Naraku as much as we do why don't you join us?" Inuyasha said as he dusted off some left over dirt from his last command. 'Wow! Is Inuyasha really trying to be nice?' Kagome thought. "I.I would love to." Natsume said. Natsume held her cheek as she began to blush. 'Is Natsume falling for Inuyasha?' Sango thought. "Good now we have new friends to help us defeat Naraku." Neko said with a smile. "Well I have to go home now so all of you be on your best behavior while I'm gone ok?" Kagome said as she flew down the well. "Where did she go?" Neko asked "That is something we will explain later. For now lets go back to the village ok?" Sango said.  
  
That is the end of Chapter one. Chapter two will be out soon. Please tell me if I should change anything at all. 


	2. Inuyasha meets Neko and Natsume Part 2

Inuyasha meets Neko and Natsume Chapter 2  
  
One fine morning kagome was awakened by the smell of fresh toast and rice. "Mmmmm..what a great smell to wake up to." She said "Oh Kagome breakfast is ready," yelled out sota "Coming" she yelled back. 'hmm maybe I should ask mom to make some for inuyasha and the others.' Kagome thought for a moment then shrugged her shoulders and ran downstairs. "Oh there you are Kagome; I've been looking all over for you. Would you like me to make a little breakfast for your dog friends?" asked her mom "Wow mom you knew exactly what I was going to ask you." They laughed a while then headed toward the kitchen.  
  
After breakfast Kagome went upstairs to bathe, not realizing she was late to meet up with inuyasha. "Oh Kagome grandpa, sota and I are going to the market ok?" yelled her mother. "Ok mom I'll see you in three days ok?" she yells back. Upset and worried Neko, Natsume, and Inuyasha went to Kagome's era to find her. "Hello? Kagome? Sota? Where could they be?" said inuyasha now more worried than ever. "Maybe she went in her room. Isn't that where she normally is?" asked Neko. "Yeah, I mean that's where we always find her." Natsume added. The 3 walked into Kagome's empty room. "No where. Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha yelled Just then Neko noticed a big blue bag on the desk and decided to look through it.  
  
"Hey I've seen Kagome put this stuff on before. I believe she calls it make- up." Said Neko. Inuyasha walked over and accidentally stepped on Natsume's foot. With a loud scream and holler she grabbed the lipstick and put it on inuyasha's face. "What the hell did you do to me?" he yelled. "Hey that's pretty cool. Let's put more on you inuyasha." Neko said. "Are you serious?" he asked They both nodded their heads and started to put on blush and eye shadow on him.  
  
About 10 minutes later Kagome walks in. "What are you two doing to inu.inu.?" Kagome then begins to laugh historically. "What?" asked inuyasha All three girls begin to laugh. "Inuyasha you look like a clown." Laughed Kagome. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha with a very sad face. Inuyasha laid on Kagome's bed and faced the wall. "Stop laughing Neko stop laughing Natsume." Said Kagome But they didn't stop "DOWN, HEEL!!" she yelled out. And with that Neko and Natsume were on the ground. "Inuyasha I'm sorry forgive me please."  
  
Want more next chapter coming soon.................the next chapter is going to have a different name so yeah 


End file.
